


you'll get to be happy

by TheDevilinMe



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 15:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12062019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDevilinMe/pseuds/TheDevilinMe
Summary: write the fanfic you want to see in the world, no?this one is about secretly nerdy sebastian, kurt being kurt, and the way they helped each other.start with blaine going too far, i have no idea where it might end.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey there, im looking for a beta for this... still dont have a lot of plot planed but hopfully well get there soon.. this is more of a warm-up.

The moments we remember in life are the strangest moments.

You remember the time your older cousin tolled you if you won't pluck your eyebrows the hair will start to grow on your eyelid, and until this day you are a bit bothered when you see an eyebrow hair that’s a bit too low for your taste.  
Yet you do not remember the name of your first pet hamster.

You remember the time an older boy made fun of you at the school bus, saying he is far superior, telling you how he had been writing a paper about Winston Churchill that is as good as a PHD, than asking you if you even knew who he was. You also remember telling him that you do, although you had no idea, then going home and printing out the Wikipedia page (which, by the way, printed out is more like 40 pages) so that the next day you could prove there is no way he is smarter than you.

You remember the time you got home and your mom was experimenting in the kitchen, telling you she found a new recipe and that if you will like it, she might make it again, and even though it's been years, you still choose duck in orange sauce every time it's on the menu.

You don’t remember when was it that you stopped thinking you are pretty.

You don’t remember anything about the moment when they told you your mother was sick with cancer.

Sometimes you forget how to smile.

Right now; Kurt forgot how to breath.

"please, let's just go home," he was begging, thinking about how crying is not an option. He was well familiar with the art of war, and even though it was the last person he ever expected to need to strategize against, the instinct of not letting the enemy see your weakness kicked in on its own.

"c'mon, Kurt, loosen up, won't you? It's just some fooling around between boyfriends, what is wrong with that?"

"everything!" exclaimed Kurt, torn between his war instincts and his quickly disappearing -but yet somewhat present- love for the man in front of him.

Blaine just frowned a bit, as if trying to figure out what everything meant, then deciding it was clearly Kurt's 200$ designer shirt, because the next moment, it was stripped off Kurt, buttons flying like confetti in a birthday party, landing all over the parking lot.

"what the hell! Let go off me you psycho!" Kurt was starting to really get nervous, a sentiment that turned to be an under assessment of the situation in the next few seconds, in which Blaine pinned Kurt to the car behind him, put his hand over Kurt moth and shoved his knee forcefully between Kurt's knees, pushing his thigh farther in, until it was pressed firmly to Kurt's cock.

The unwanted touch snapped Kurt out of his assessing and into acting, biting down hard on Blaine's hand. Blaine cursed at him. But instead of letting him go for a moment, which is really all Kurt needed to get the upper hand, Blaine shoved his hand inward with all his strength, causing Kurt's head to make a loud tamp. Nausea hit Kurt so hard, and as Blaine transferred his hand from Kurt's mouth, down his chest and then grabbing his hips, all Kurt could do to try to stop Blaine was saying " no no oh god please stop" over and over as Blaine opened both of their pants, licked his lips and while still holing Kurt in place, leaving immediate marks on Kurt's white skin, tried to get his dick out of his underwear.

The next moment Kurt does not remember. He remembers thinking his legs are not about to hold him up. Then he remembers waking up.

"hey there, ice queen. Remember my name?" a voice asks him. The voice is concerned, and Kurt is sure that the mocking undertones in it are, in fact familiar. But the name he is searching for is way out of his fuzzy minds reach. He decides to just shake his head, an idea that turns out to be horrible. The world is not supposed to move like that, Kurt is sure.

"fuck" is the reply he gets.

"ok, ok… Kurt, this is Sebastian, and I'm pretty sure you need to go to the hospital right now, ok?" the voice asks, and because Kurt is a smart boy, he decides to ham instead of nodding. He does not want to mass with gravity again.


	2. in the eye of the hurricane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey! I know there are probably no more people here since it took me so long, and it will probably still take me long to update, since I started uni last year and will continue in November, so I'm really sorry about that.  
> I still really really need a beta, pls message me if you ship kurtbastian and can spell = ]

As they pull up to his house, Kurt is trying to remember what the doctor said, so he can repeat it to his father, who is, no doubt, on the verge of another heart attack after Sebastian's call from the hospital, asking for their insurance information. Kurt might have filled out the forms himself if the stupid black dots just agreed to allow his eyesight's full abilities. Or if his memory would have functioned like a person's memory, as opposed to the way it did now- very gold-fish like. Still, he did remember that standing up on his own will not be a smart move right now. Instead, he waited for Sebastian- that was his name, right? – to help him walk to the entrance of his house.

  
As Sebastian opened the Hummel's door, he could not stop the dread that filled his heart. Kurt was starting to get sleepy, and even though it was a reasonable enough happening in … 3 am, Sebastian still felt the panic that comes with being responsible for another human life. He quietly cursed under his breath, thinking about how all this time he was convinced that the biggest perk of being gay is never having to worry about unexpected responsibility for someone's life. Still, he could not leave Kurt, not after everything he witnessed in the parking lot today. Sure, Sebastian liked sex, and he admits of being a little pushy sometimes, but after seeing the bruises on Kurt's body, he promised nothing like that would happen again in his surroundings.

  
As Sebastian slowly put Kurt onto a sofa, he heard hurried footsteps coming down some stairs, followed by a panicked "Kurt?". At first, relief washed over him so fast he almost collapsed right next to Kurt from no longer being the sole caretaker of an injured boy, a feeling that went away quickly once he saw Kurt's dad was almost nothing like his son. As the tall massive man walked into the room, he shoots back to the straightest position he could manage after the tiring night that, somehow, still wasn't over.

  
"Kurt! Are you ok? What happened to you? What did the doctor say? And what about Blaine? Is he-"

"Don't. " Kurt's voice finally stopped his dad's angry- confused- and worried rant, just in time, if you asked Sebastian, whose blood had started to boil at the sound of the dirt bag's name. "don't mention him again. "

  
Even though Sebastian is mostly in shook of Kurt remembering anything from tonight, he still jumps to make him sit back down once Kurt tries to walk over to his father, a thing he is clearly unprepared for by the way he swings from side to side, and really, Jack Sparrow would be so proud.

  
By the time Sebastian looks up from making sure Kurt does not take another hit to the head today- because really, the blood stains would take hours to get out of his seats if he has to drive Kurt to the ER again- two new shadows are in the doorway: a women in her late 40's and a boy- about his age, but way, way taller. The women rashes to his side, taking a look at Kurt, while Kurt's father sits down across from him.

  
"you're the guy that called me from the hospital? Sebastian?"

"yes, sir"

"well then, by all means, you can start to explain right about now."

so Sebastian does.

By the end of the story, Kurt's father changed a few colors-but seems to breath more easily. As Sebastian goes through the list of injury's and the doctor's instructions to taking care of Kurt in the next 2 weeks, it is the tall (brother?) that looks like his face's color range got stuck on red.  
"I'm gonna kill him." He says. " I'm gonna kill Blaine. And Arty too. I bet it's about the stupid musical. " He keeps rumbling to himself in the corner until Kurt shuts him up by complaining about his headache getting worst.

"Sir, if it helps, the hospital took pictures of Kurt, so it will be easier for you to press charges," says Sebastian, but he is stopped by-

"Call me Burt, kid. Now, if everything you just said is true, you must be very tired. How about you take Kurt's room to sleep in, while he stays up here, so we can check on him during the night? We need to go over things again in the morning anyway, but I don’t want you to drive in this hour. "

And really, sleep is sounding better than sex right now.

"sure, thanks, Burt"

"well, really I am the one who needs to thank you, but for now, go down the stairs over there, I'll bring you a toothbrush."

 

***

 

When Kurt wakes up from a night full of interrupted sleep, he is still very tired, but some of his pains feel better, so he does what most people do when they wake up- he tries to stand up to go brush his teeth.

He falls back down instantly.

Well, there's no way he could play in a musical now, even if it a non-dancing (not even singing) role.

Somewhere at the back of his mind, he is aware that this train of thought- his worries about not getting into college without that stage experience, the thought of letting down his friends by not showing up tomorrow- is all a distraction so that he will avoid all thoughts about how a person he trusted so deeply try to harm him, in a such an irreversible, horrible way. And really, if these are the only 2 ways his mind will do right now, he prefers to focus on the musical, thank you very much.

Somewhere in the middle of his hurricane of thoughts and regrets, Carole comes to check on him, and he has to admit, it's pretty luxurious having a family member how is a nurse.

'how do you feel, sweetheart? " she asks softly

"dizzy, a bit hurt, tough better than before. And, the black spots are all gone, my eyesight is as good as ever. Will I live? " he asks jokingly, because, once again, letting the pain win will do him no good.

"Oh, sweetie, that's great! In my opinion, by the end of next week, you will be able to get back to school. I am sorry about your musical, though, that, you will have to miss."

Kurt starts nodding his head understandingly, but quickly remembers, this is not at all a good idea. He is saved from himself as Sebastian entered the room quietly, looking a bit scared.

"good morning, how are you?" he asks Kurt, and even though Kurt knows the boy spent almost all of last night taking care of him better than most of his friends ever did, he is still having a hard time believing it is the same boy that only spoke in half insults at him all day, or tried to pretend Kurt just wasn't there.

"I'm better, thanks," Kurt answers softly, and quickly adds "and mostly, thanks to you. I really can't be grateful enough to you, live, ever..."

"well, there's really no need, since your dad already acts as if I should get knighted, and really, I could get there before poor Ringo, so…" he stops for a moment, takes a deep breath. "I should go home, though, I'm just so glad that you're ok. I left my number in a notebook that was in your room, I hope that's Ok. Just call me if you need my help with pressing charges, or if you just… feel like talking."

"sure, sure, thank you, " says Kurt quickly, letting Sebastian walk away in this strange goodbye.

Later, when Kurt is being moved to the comfort of his room, with most things he might need already located so he wouldn't need to get up anytime soon, he looks around to find all pictures of him and Blaine has been turned around. He is thankful for however saved him the heartache, not aware that Sebastian did it- out of strictly selfish reasons, since thinking about what almost happened to Kurt because of his stupid games kept him up for far too long.


End file.
